


Defending Myself

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Sentinel Bingo challengePrompt: fear/cowardice





	Defending Myself

[](https://imgur.com/VhTsFAg)


End file.
